


Mistletoe

by Aurone



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: I thought our boys could use a little fluff.  So here is a one-shot for your enjoyment.  It based on a tumbler prompt "It was just a kiss."  And yes I know its a long time to Christmas but here you go anyways.  Consider it an early Christmas present.





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> I thought our boys could use a little fluff. So here is a one-shot for your enjoyment. It based on a tumbler prompt "It was just a kiss." And yes I know its a long time to Christmas but here you go anyways. Consider it an early Christmas present.

_ It would just be a kiss. _

It had started out like most conflicts between siblings with one thinking they knew better than the other.  It quickly devolved into an argument and then into a dare. Michele and Sara were standing in the corner of Victor’s living room at his Christmas party. Mickey had his back to the room and Sara was leaning on the wall behind her. She was currently watching the object of their argument.  He was talking to Leo on the other side of the room. 

Sara sighed and said, “I know you like him, Mickey. Why don’t you take a chance and just tell him?”

Mickey seemed suddenly fascinated by the carpet.  He couldn’t meet his sister’s gaze.

_ She’s right, again.  What do I do?  How do I get out of this argument? I can’t just tell him.  Can I? _

Michele huffed and said, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Sara rolled her eyes and said, “I am talking about the way you watch Emil when he enters a room.”

Michele interrupted, “I don’t. . .”

Sara held up her hand to silence his protest.

Sara continued, “How you pretend to not care if he is around but talk about him incessantly when we are at home.”

Michele mumbled, “I can’t. . . what if he doesn’t like me that way, and our friendship gets ruined? I just can’t risk it, Sara.”

Sara asked, “What if he gets tired of waiting for you and finds himself a boyfriend?”

Michele’s head snapped up, surprise evident in his face. 

He asked, “He’s into guys?”

Sara replied, “Yes.  You would know that if you actually listened to him once in awhile.”

Michele blushed.

_ I have a hard time concentrating when I am near Emil.  I love to listen to the sound of his voice but I sometimes miss what he is saying.  _

Sara raised an eyebrow at her blushing brother but didn’t let it deter her.  She was bound and determined to get those boys together.  

_ I don’t want to think about what would happen to Mickey if Emil ever decided to move on. It might kill him. I have got to get them to communicate or something. But how?  How can I get them to realize. . .  _

Suddenly, Sara noticed that Emil had conveniently moved underneath the mistletoe.  Sara had an idea. 

_ I’ll have to thank Victor later for hanging mistletoe at his party if this works out _ . 

Sara turned to her brother and, using her best taunting voice, said. “I get it, Mickey.  You are scared.”

Michele puffed up, “I am not scared.”

Sara replied, “Oh? Then I dare you to kiss him.”

Michele asked, “What? Now? Have you lost your ever-loving mind?”

Sara rolled her eyes and said, “Right now, he is standing under the mistletoe.  It gives you the perfect excuse, unless you are too scared.”

Michele said, “I am not scared!”

_ It would just be a kiss.  If he gets upset, I could play it off as a joke because of the Christmas tradition, and Sara’s dare. This could be my chance. My only chance.  _

Sara, sensing that Michele was giving in, said, “I double dog dare you to kiss him, unless you are just too chicken to do it. Imagine my big, tough, brother scared of a kiss.”

Michele, nearly yelled at his sister, said, “I am not scared.”

This outburst caused several of the skaters to pause their conversations and turn their heads to see what was going on. When they realized it was the Crispino twins arguing again, they stopped being concerned and became intrigued to see what Sara would get Mickey to do this time. Michele had quite the audience as he turned around to locate Emil.  When he spotted the Czech skater, Michele walked up to him. 

Emil said, “Hey, Mickey.  What’s up?”

Michele reached up and slid his hand behind Emil’s neck.  Emil shuttered at the contact.

“Mickey?” Emil said softly as Michele pulled Emil down to meet his lips.  Michele kissed him under the mistletoe with no preamble nor explanation. Emil’s eyes went wide with shock when their lips made contact. 

_ Michele is kissing me.  Oh God, Michele is kissing me! Is this a dream? Why is he doing this? Please don’t let this be a joke.  My heart couldn’t take it.  _ _ If this is for real, then it is the best Christmas gift I could have gotten.  _

Michele slid his hands into Emil’s hair as he slightly deepened the kiss. Emil reached out and hugged Michele closer so that their bodies as well as their lips were touching. 

Mickey groaned as he thought  _ If this is the only one I ever get then I need to make it count. I’ve always wanted to run my fingers through his hair. It always looks so soft.  _

All too soon the kiss ended.  Mickey dropped his hands to his side and took a step back out of Emil’s arms.  He looked at Emil and saw Emil’s shocked look.  Mistaking Emil’s shock for dislike, Michele blushed and began to apologize. 

Michele said, “Emil. . .I’m. . .”

Emil interrupted Michele and said, “Don’t you dare apologize or say it was a joke.  I’ve waited too long for that for it to be a joke.”

Now it was Michele’s turn to looked shocked as Emil closed the distance between him and Michele.  Emil placed his hands on either side of Michele’s face tilting his face up so that he could touch his lips to Michele’s. The kiss started out light but soon devolved into something more passionate.  The kiss contained all the emotions they had been unable or unwilling to voice. They soon forgot they were standing in Victor’s living room with all their friends. Their world had narrowed down to this moment, this kiss.  It lasted quite a bit longer than the first, much to the amusement of the other skaters at the party. 

When they broke apart the second time, Emil rested his forehead against Michele’s. 

Michele said, “Merry Christmas?”

Emil, smiling, replied, “Merry Christmas, Mickey.”


End file.
